Valentine Turnaround
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Petunia's holiday starts out bad.


**Title:** Valentine Turnaround  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Petunia  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 769  
 **Summary:** Petunia's holiday starts out bad.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Potions – Task 2 – Write about someone receiving an ugly bruise as a result of a physical fight. (Extra Credit)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** February Event – Stupid Cupid – 28. James/Petunia

 **Big Damn Prompt Race Competition:** 11\. Word – Fascination

 **Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Class G. Birds - 13. Hawk – Write about Rolanda Hooch or Petunia Dursley

* * *

Lily's hand slapping her cheek was such a surprise that Petunia lost her balance and fell. Her forehead hit the nearest wall when she wasn't able to catch herself with her hands.

The younger Evans sister covered her mouth. "Tuney, I didn't mean—"

"What? You didn't mean to _hit_ me?" Petunia stood up on shaking legs. "James chased you for years and you can't stand the fact that he's no longer your loyal puppy dog. And it must really burn you up that he's chosen your plainer, non-magical sister over you when you decided to get off your high horse and see how amazing James is. Well guess what? You lost your chance with him, and you resorting to physical violence won't make him decide to choose you."

Lily glared before she ran out of the house.

At one time, Petunia might have felt guilty about using such harsh words, but everything she said was true. Lily had treated James like a toy she could put to the side when she got bored, and she expected him to still be there, waiting for her in limbo.

She went to her bathroom and stared at the ugly bruise that marred her forehead, right above her left eye. She could try concealer, but she doubted it would hide it very well.

Petunia looked at her watch just as the doorbell rang. She winced; she had hoped she would have time before James showed up for their Valentine's Day lunch.

She slowly trudged to the door as if she was being led to the execution chair. When she opened it, James wore a smile, but it quickly faded at the sight of Petunia's weary face, and of course, the hideous bruise. "What happened?"

"I hit the wall," she muttered. Despite everything her sister had done, she didn't want to tell James it was Lily.

"You hit the wall? You expect me to believe that?" he incredulously asked.

"Well, I was pushed, but the bruise is a result of me hitting the wall."

"Who pushed you?" he growled.

"It's not important," Petunia persisted.

James' eyes hardened. "It was Lily, wasn't it?"

Petunia didn't answer, but her silence was answer enough.

"What the hell is wrong with that woman? Was she always violent and I was just blind, or is this some new personality quirk of hers?"

Petunia bit her bottom lip in indecision, before she made up her mind. She needed to know one way or the other, and this would show her the truth. "She's really jealous of our relationship, and her feelings of jealousy made her anger get out of hand."

"Jealous? After everything she put me through in school, she has no right to be upset that I moved on."

"I know, and I think she realizes she made a mistake when she rejected you." Petunia paused before she carefully asked, "James, are you pleased with her jealousy?"

"Am I pleased that she feels a little bit of what I felt for years? Yes. Am I pleased in a way that I still want her, and I prefer her over you? No."

Petunia breathed sigh of relief. "I just had to make sure. So, about lunch. I kind of don't want to go. With how noticeable the bruise is, everyone will be looking at me with sick fascination, and I rather not be the center of attention."

"There's something I can give you. I know you don't like magic being done on you, but it's a Bruise Removal Paste. The bruise will be gone within an hour."

"James –" Petunia began.

"Please, I don't want something as stupid as a bruise to ruin our Valentine's Day."

"Who says it has to ruin it? Why can't we have a nice Valentine's Day right here?"

James scratched his head. "But I had the lunch planned so perfectly. I picked your favorite restaurant. I reserved the table with the garden view. I was going to give you the necklace I know you want but would never buy for yourself. And I was going to tell you I love you. I can't do all of that here!" James had spoken so fast that Petunia didn't think he even realized his words.

"You love me?" she cautiously asked.

His eyes widened. "Um... Yeah?" His cheeks were bright red.

Her heartbeat was loud to her own ears. "James, I love you, too."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with such a sweet tenderness. What started out as such a horrible Valentine's Day was now the best Valentine's Day Petunia had ever experienced.


End file.
